ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
MacGyver (fad)
The MacGyver saves ... fad consits of satires of the 1985 series MacGyver. In the show, MacGyver would typically concoct bold and daring plans involving contraptions created from the most common household appliances. Typical items include paper clips, duct tape, lengths of rope, and other items that are essentially useless on their own. They are normally used to make things like rocket boosters, bombs, or weapons of some type. The MacGyver YTMNDs parody this occurance by starting off with a still image or animation of some character, celebrity, or person in apparent danger. Then they ask an open-ended question asking for someone's help to solve a problem. In the next frame, MacGyver suddenly appears, usually in a situation outside of the typical MacGyver universe. After the characters have told MacGyver the problem, he usually asks "What do I have to work with?" and the people in need list three items; the items are most commonly a paper clip, a roll of duct tape, and an item related to the situation in question. He then states "I'll have it fixed in no time," which is typically denoted as 14 seconds. After he has fixed the problem, the characters are astounded he has completed the task and they ask how he did it, eliciting the response "I'm MacGyver, LOL!" The sound file accompanying the YTMND is almost always the original television theme song, easily found on P2P networks or a quick search of the internet. Original MacGyver Saves ... YTMND The original MGS... YTMND was created by and is titled . It was created on February 12th of 2006. Spinoffs The popularity of this YTMND fad is almost guaranteed. MacGyver is quickly becoming a popular, recurring character in the YTMND fad scene. There are many images of MacGyver available on the internet from the many episodes of the television show. The ways of combining MacGyver and a sticky situation are almost limitless. World of Warcraft The most popular MGS YTMND thus far is created by with over 500,000 views. MacGyver appears in a World of Warcraft server as two players are complaining about the unstable state of their current server. It is a classic MGS YTMND and follows every rule of the fad. He is given a paper clip, a roll of duct tape, and a Large Brilliant Shard and asked to fix the lag. Fourteen seconds later, the lag is fixed, the server is saved, and MacGyver kills the players in two hits since "He's MacGyver, lol." Despite hatred towards WoW due to the constant high views of WoW sites during this time, the site scored a decent rating. Lost is the second most popular MGS YTMND with 41,000 views. It was created by on March 4, 2006. It takes place during the pilot of Lost during the aftermath of the plane crash. The survivors are panicking, not sure of how they will survive. MacGyver makes his appearance, and, using a pack of Marlboro 100s, some luggage, and a machete, manages to create a Spanish Galleon so the cast can sail off the island. PTKFGS Several PTKFGS versions have been made, featuring other 80's television characters saving someone. Sometimes even early 90's TV characters are included, like Urkel or Batman from the animated series. Category:MacGyver Category:Golden Era fads Category:Fads